Mehman
by ElGato44
Summary: A ruler's ambition is unstoppable, but a strategist receives a strange visit from a guest, who gives him a haunting tale that could foreshadow the future...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the stranger/guest, everyone else is the product of Koei-enhanced history. I just use it to make a little folk-tale like story.

Note: _Here are some instructions to reading this story. While it is not necessary, but to get the full effect of how I wrote this, go on youtube and listen to **Mehman** by **Azam Ali.** It would be better to listen to it while reading this. I realize many people say 'oh I was inspired by this one song so listen to this'. This is different, I literally wrote this along with this poem/song. Not listening to the song would be like watching a 3D movie without glasses. But enjoy this two-shot._

**Mehman**

The comforts of home were a new thing to the tenacious Jia Xu. Spending the first half of his life wandering the barren lands of west China and working with equally barren lords, the man never had a place to call his own or feel welcome in it. That is, until Cao Cao, opportunistic as he is, showed a spark of kindness for him. So now, he sat by his very own fire pit, basking in the warmth that drove the thoughts of the violent winter outside from his mind.

He enjoyed this luxury alone and he liked it that way. Guests were something he had to impress usually and he need only to impress Cao Cao. Slowly, he unwrapped his turban, the heat of the fire causing his head to feel a little overheated. The wraps fell carelessly from his fingertips as he reclined back into his chair. His eyes fell into the beauty of the passionate fire. Fire to him was an asset he loved. Provider of food, light and warmth in an unforgiving world. Truly the gods were brilliant to think up of such a scheme.

The orange-yellow flames danced in his hooded eyes, his smirk prevalent. His satisfaction for this night was complete. In a home, under stable and unstoppable leadership, he has no worries. Even after Shu successfully retreated from Changban, those fools were just delaying the inevitable. Even if those self-righteous bumblers crawled to another force, Cao Cao was unstoppable. He was so close to uniting the land. If Shu really wanted to stop the suffering, they would simply allow Cao Cao control and stop the fighting.

Jia Xu chuckled inwardly. _Hypocrites can be worse than tyrants. Liu Bei doesn't know of the damage he is doing._

The strategist shook his head. He was free to think of feasts and peace, and automatically he came to thinking of the upcoming battle. There wasn't to be one yet, but it would happen.

He shifted and settled into his seat, letting the warmth of the comforting fire enclose him. His mind grew distant, drifting to rest.

The frames of his sturdy windows rustled and ached. His eyes snapped open at the noise. He breathed in, chalking the occurrence up to the strong wind outside. Settling back, he proceeded to rest himself. As his eyes closed, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He turned his head towards his door, but remained in his seat. Whatever spirit thought to irk him had better do a better job. Nothing should waste his time at this moment. His dark eyes settled onto the fire, the caressing flames inviting him into security. Folding his hands over his belly, he rested his head on the back of the chair.

He was startled by a loud thud against his front door. He turned full-bodied to face it and then another thud followed. And then another…

Four slow knocks hit the wood of his front door. Who could be outside in this weather? Was it an emergency?

Grumbling, he walked away from the comfort of his fire to his door and opened it just a crack. He peered in the dark, wintery night, eyes on the shadowy figure on the other side. Whomever it was covered himself from the weather by a large blanket that covered his features. Jia Xu tightened his jaw. Though the snow and wind beat the figure mercilessly, he still stood straight and still, like a rock.

"Yes? Whatever has you at my doorstep? Are you a spirit? Or a demon?"

The figure spoke, his voice deep and slow with an accent not unfamiliar to Jia Xu, "I am but a humble traveler, dear sir. All I ask is to have a chat by a warm fire. I am well fed, but my legs and back are weary. The winter has become lonely and I wish company for a little while until my body has resumed its strength."

Jia Xu felt sickened and swallowed as he stared at this shadow. He was wary of his motives, but to turn away from a guest in the dead of a savage storm was bad karma. He opened his door wider, letting the yellow light wash over the figure. He stood taller than Jia Xu, his clothing was dark and plain, but not raggedy. His features were still shadowed by the makeshift cloak, but Jia Xu could still see the end of his long thick curly gray beard. Jia Xu stepped to the side, allowing his guest in. The man seemed to float in, snow on his cloak seemed to fall away onto the ground as if it weren't on a solid surface. Immediately, the man sat down by the fire.

Curious, Jia Xu closed the door and silently resumed his seat, eyes warily on the man.

The dull roar of the flames and the sporadic crackling of the wood drowned the silence. Jia Xu stretched his legs out in front of him, watching the man.

"Will you not remove your shroud? Are you hiding a disfigurement or just an identity?"

"I shall remove this rag in yet a moment. I am not ashamed of my appearance nor am I afraid of revealing it."

The man rubbed his hands in front of the fire, warming his extremities. His hands were thick and worn, dark skin covering the strength they had. On the ring finger of his hand he had a thick golden ring, a bloody stone in the center. Jia Xu was curious about the wealth he had on one finger.

The man's arms folded inward, allowing the cloak to be shed from his person.

An old man sat by his fire, dressed in a thick dark robe and wearing a white _kufyah_ headscarf that covered his whole head with the exception of his face. The man had a thick gray beard, the hair curly and sturdy. It wasn't like the silky, flimsy facial hair most northern Han Chinese had. The man's skin was tanner and olive, like he could have come from the jungles of Wu territory or from the deserts outside this realm. Jia Xu was familiar with this type of person and clothing, as he had encountered many of these people before on his journeys. He even wore their clothing style and knew a few of their language, accents, and words.

The old man sighed as the warmth flooded his face and his eyes settled on the purple rags of Jia Xu's turban that lay on the floor.

"Ah, you too wear a turban."

"Yes," Jia Xu abruptly replied. The man didn't want to push issue and he resumed silence.

"What shall I call you then, since you desire company," Jia Xu asked begrudgingly.

The man turned his tanned face, a myriad of interesting lights dancing off his skin from the firelight. He smiled underneath his beard, normally penetrating eyes smiling.

"I'm truly glad you asked," the small twinkle faded. "I am called by many names. In this land they name me a few things, but to you I am just passing through. So you may call me Mehman."

"Mehman it is then, if that is who you are."

"Indeed, to you I am."

Jia Xu frowned at his cryptic words and was wondering how long this man would be staying. Even as Mehman reclined on his side, Jia Xu grit his teeth.

"Mehman, are you not at all interested in who I am?"

Mehman's eyes widened in surprise, as if taken aback by Jia Xu's statement.

He chuckled, "You are a kind and generous man. That is all I need to know. Just like all you need to know is that I am but a traveler."

Jia Xu felt insulted. He held his tongue for long enough than he cared for. His hand's grip on his chair tightened. His face flushed with anger as Mehman pulled his attention back to the flames.

Then his voice dropped, "You are the strategist. They call you Jia Xu."

Jia Xu's jaw dropped a little, his brow furrowed as he heard the man's fluid voice murmur his name. There was the obvious question, but he did not ask it.

"You want to know how I know so much about you when you know so little about me?"

Mehman propped his elbow up on the floor and rested his head on his flat palm, eyes twinkling again. Those eyes held wisdom. Pure wisdom. No trickery or malice, just the wisdom of living a long life and teaching others so much younger than him. What did this man have to teach him that he already didn't know? A lot maybe. Jia Xu wasn't as arrogant enough to say he had no need for more knowledge, such as the likes of Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang. Both smart men, but their arrogance was a front to show how much they _didn't_ know. Jia Xu pitied them. They would be successful, sure, but not without learning from others.

Mehman's attention was solely on the flames now, like he was peering through them and seeing something on the other side.

"There are many worthy strategists…."

Jia Xu played along, "There are indeed."

"And your lord, clever man is he, sets to play with fire against another."

"You know many things, Mehman."

Mehman chuckled, sitting up, "I do not, really. I know just enough. Is your lord adamant about his course of action?"

"Yes," Jia Xu responded. "Nothing much can change his mind."

"A strong man he is then, not to be swayed so easily."

"His name is Cao Cao, everyone in the land has heard of him in some form or another."

"And his opponent?"

Jia Xu rolled his eyes and sighed, "And he as well. No doubt uneducated peasants who wish to live in an ideological world that cannot exist outside of heaven have told you tall tales of his exploits."

The old man chuckled, "Indeed, but simple folk are allowed to dream. They have the most wondrous dreams and imaginations."

Jia Xu kept his face stern not wanting to argue even though he had many points he thought could contradict Mehman.

Mehman continued with questions, "Are there others your lord seeks to fight with?"

"Anyone who gets into his way," Jia Xu replied bluntly. His reply didn't seem to irk Mehman or draw any emotion from him but amusement.

"And so no one will stop his process?"

"If Liu Bei sees the light, then the process will go quickly. There are others but they are of no threat."

"No threat? Then why do they still exist?"

Jia Xu shrugged, "Those kingdoms will fall under Cao Cao's heel eventually."

"Interesting…" Mehman rumbled, sounding like the soft growl of the flames.

"And you, guest?" Jia Xu asked of the man, "As well versed you are in our kingdom's struggles, have you no opinion of the others? Surely, you have encountered fellows from the other lands."

The man slowly raised his eyes to Jia Xu, those aged, knowledgeable eyes were hooded with anxiety and sadness, as if he were reminded of a sad tale.

"I have…" he drifted, drawn back to the fire, "I have met many in several kingdoms. Recently, I have sought refuge in the east, south of here."

"My guess is that is the kingdom of Wu. Their king is but a young cub, who knows next to nothing of warfare or ruling."

Mehman's eyes shuddered and his lips parted, but no noise came out. He was sucking the air, forming the words on his tongue, tanned face severe.

"He is inexperienced yes. A fool as of now, but it hard to find fault when his kingdom has achieved long lasting peace."

Jia Xu shifted in his chair, the words striking him. How has that little boy come to maintain something Cao Cao and Liu Bei have only tried to reach? Could it be... could they be...? Jia Xu shook his head.

"He is not ambitious, therefore, he cannot unite the land. What of your travels there? Wu surrounds it's court with thieves and pirates. Does that not concern you or it's citizens?"

Mehman shook his head, "If there be pirates, then they are now saints on a road of redemption."

"Indeed," Jia Xu scoffed. He almost felt bad for Wu. They'd be the first to go after Cao Cao stabilized his power with Emperor Xian. Oh well…

"What of you, my dear host? You sit here content with yourself but your mind wanders. Is your mind on Shu's warriors and strategists or on another's?"

"Shu has clever strategists," Jia Xu admitted, "But we have been able to handle them in the past. I can handle Zhuge Liang and his tricks."

"You do not fear Shu?"

"I do not."

"I suppose you should not. They are not what you or you kingdom needs to fear."

Jia Xu eyed his guest, pondering of his warning tone.

"Whom should we fear?"

Mehman was silent, staring straight on into the fire.

"Fire is quite useful and compliant. It can bend to man's will. Yet, I have seen one man who can bend it to become a horrific beast that will swath the earth and sea. What was once a source of warmth and feast, you will see, and be forewarned, will lick the flesh of every man who serves you. Leaving them blackened and crying in the sky as the universe will see their deaths. Everything your lord has accomplished and desire will turn to ash. All because of this simple and brilliant element that has been tamed throughout the years."

Jia Xu was sweating as he heard the prophetic speech. His mouth was opened in shock and horror. He believed this man. There was nothing his guest had done to suggest that he was a liar. What were these visions?

He slid down off his chair and bent at the knee next to Mehman, the heat from the fire a little warmer on his skin. He quickly decided that Mehman was just playing a game.

"Please, O Prophet," he called, "What has made you come across such a vision?"

Mehman refused to speak immediately, noting with distaste Jia Xu's mockery.

"A young man came to me, frightened of himself," Mehman whispered into the soft air.

"A young man?"

"Yes."

"What is he frightened of? Is he disfigured and cannot stand his reflection or is he monstrous and is afraid of the shadow he casts?"

Mehman smiled once more, "Strategist, he is neither disfigured nor physically monstrous."

"He was the one who made me aware of these visions, these shadows of destruction. When I traveled here, I held my tongue. Yet you were kind and gave me shelter and warmth by the very instrument of your lord's undoing," Mehman continued, "that I sought to tell you of this tale."

"This man…who is he?"

Mehman shrugged, "A guest of mine. I gave him an open ear and he told me of his troubling visions, and yet as I saw his eyes, I saw his intentions and potential hidden amongst them. I could tell he had long kept them in check. He had the appearance not unlike your fine fire here, graceful and majestic is he, but like these flames he hid the roar of a great tiger. What is interesting, though, is that he and his people are both masters of fire and water. Contrasting elements, I realize, but a deadly combination."

"But in the end…" Mehman continued on, hand reaching out closer to the fire. Jia Xu pulled at his collar, the heat from his fire slowly becoming too much.

"In the end it will be your lord's blind ignorance and assumptions that will be his end. He has no fear of Shu, that it fine, but being blind to others will surely leave his back open to peace loving peoples and fools. Those are whom he should fear the most."

"Should I warn him, Mehman?" Jia Xu wiped his forehead of the sweat forming above his brow.

"What you do with my story is of your decision. Will you take heed of it?"

Jia Xu was silent, not wanting to give Mehman to satisfaction of giving attention to his fantasies. This man did not know of Cao Cao's intentions and all Cao Cao wanted now was to chase Shu away. No other force was involved. Not Meng Huo's barbarians, or Wu, or anyone else.

Jia Xu glanced at his fire, still blazing as brilliantly as ever.

"I admire your tale Mehman. It has given me great entertainment and company on this dreary night."

Mehman did not pull a face or expression, even as his host settled back into his chair.

"You have my company for the rest of the night, Mehman," Jia Xu said.

Mehman smiled a little, "That is all I have asked. I am grateful."

Jia Xu watched his peaceful fire, hypnotized by it's beauty. Carefree and subtle was its dance as it played in his vision. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes for a light rest.

When Jia Xu awakened, it was still dark. The snowstorm had faded leaving only cold. He glanced around. To his dismay, Mehman was gone, nowhere to be seen. He felt the emptiness of his guest's absence for a brief moment. Thought of that emptiness faded when he noticed his beloved fire was gone and cold, leaving behind blackened charcoal and but a few embers.

* * *

><p>AN: kufyah: a headscarf worn by men in the middle east and Africa to sheild the head from heat and sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Like last chapter there is a song that is to be heard while reading this to get the full atmospheric perspective. Put it on loop if you have to, but get a character's emotion this song should be heard. The song to be found on Youtube is **Noor** by **Azam Ali**. Another thing, this chapter (if it is confusing) is written from the perspective of Mehman from the first chapter._

* * *

><p>I am a foreigner to this land. I am from a land west of this area. Dry and arid, with darker colored people with jewels and beautiful colors. I do not wear robes of extravagance though. I am a learner and a teacher with great interest in the world beyond my own.<p>

And so I wander around, learning their culture. The people here are repressed and reserved for the most part, which takes me by surprise of their colorful clothing and their penchant for exaggerating tales to make them myth. These people are also innately curious, always seeking knowledge and they praise intelligence, hence my role as a wandering teacher. These people take one look at my attire and my face and they immediately grow curious. Eventually, one asks me a question.

I have also realized that many of the "intelligent" men are innately arrogant. I had wandered in the land of Shu and found their people to be happy, though a bit naïve and a tad paranoid. They looked at me in wonderment, some taking on the defensive at the strange intruder, but once I expressed my humbleness they drew to me and asked me of my knowledge from my own home. A former hermit who was now a revered strategist came to me and asked me of my knowledge. I replied, "_I have experiences, not knowledge."_

The former hermit frowned at my reply. His hermitage was no doubt a life of study. He would forever be naïve of life's experiences. Yet his arrogance prevented him from discussing with me further, even though I had a desire to ask of his knowledge.

I had wandered in the land of a man named Cao Cao. It was vast and diverse. They had merchants that used camels, a practice I had not seen anywhere else but my homeland. Their people were hard working, severe and a little greedy.

I had traveled even further seeking to see sea. I entered a land of warmth with pockets of jungle. This land was ruled by a young foolish boy, but everyone seemed stable. I was a little in shock when I encountered the people. They were of a different physique than the others. They were generally taller and sturdy and many of the males had the ability to grow full beards. They had darker skin not unlike mine. They were a lively bunch when dealing with others and were open with each other, not afraid to laugh in public. They wore thinner layers of clothing and many often bared skin in the heat. Though many were not very scholarly or intelligent in the classical sense, they had practical knowledge, especially of waterways and boats. Most of all, these men could hunt using the surroundings to their advantage, much like a tiger, which they all seemed revere.

I grew to become comfortable in this place. The people were curious of me and often sought to have lively discussions. I had found a temporary hovel to reside in as I studied the people of this land called Wu. Even higher officers of the court would come to my place and have me tell of my travels, wide-eyed like children. I smiled. I could tell they soaked my experiences up. Children came to me eagerly and asked me of my homeland. In return I asked of their homeland. That is how I became a teacher and a learner. Through children, I learned of the local heroes. Most of which were pirates and thieves, now working to protect this land. I grew to admire these heroes, whose loyalty was unwavering.

One day, something happened that upset me a little. After giving curious young men and women a short sermon of my people I had returned home to retire for the night. A knock came at my door, it was short and desperate.

Wondering what it could be about, I opened my door. My guest was a man younger than me by a few decades. His face was fine and fair, strong angles forming his face. He had long thick dark hair that the gods would have envied and normally he would have an air of utmost grace and an imposing figure. Now he was wrapped in a shaggy cloak despite the heat and he was shaking. His pale face looked as if it would be clammy if I touched it and deep circles sat under his piercing, hypnotizing eyes. A shadow was formed on his straight jaw and upper lip, as if he hadn't shaved for the day. This man obviously hadn't slept, eaten, or taken care of his health in a while. Mostly, he looked disturbed. I feared he would collapse at my doorstep.

"_I heard…you have an open ear_," the man's voice said, wavering.

"_That I do, my guest, but if you have a problem, I cannot help of your health."_

"_I do not seek help for my health, nor did I ask for it. I asked for someone who could listen to my plea."_

I kept my face passive, uncertain of this man. He was sweating now and I feared if he had a disease and that I may catch it. I backed away towards my favorite chair, leaving the door open for my guest to enter if he so chose.

"_You may enter my abode. I fear it is not the comfort of your home."_

He glanced up at me with weary, glossy eyes and nodded starting forward. He made the first few steps, before dropping and scrambling forward to me, falling onto his knees. His breathing was heavy, and I feared the man would die before my eyes. He remained on his knees looking up at me, as if I were some holy savior.

This poor wretch garnered my pity and I had longed to have him lay before me as I sang a lullaby from my homeland to have him settle down. Instead, I glared down upon him as if he were just dirt.

"_Please…"_ he gasped in broken tones, "_I need someone to speak of this to."_

I sat in my chair, fingers entwined in my beard.

"_Would you not speak to someone more trustworthy? A person whom you know?"_

He shook his head, "_I cannot. Given who I am, I cannot speak of my problems to my friends without cause of undue worry."_

"_Then may I ask who you are?"_

The man looked down on the floor, avoiding my gaze, "_I am but your guest. As desperate man looking for someone who will hear me."_

"_You are my guest, young sir. But it would give me honor to know thy name."_

"_May you not speak of my identity to anyone, or of my problems then?"_

I nodded in agreement, "_This is my home and a home is a private place."_

The shuddering man finally let his own identity fall from his lips in a cryptic form, _"I was not borne unto them but was welcomed as one who was. The eldest brother of the Sun clan who is now deceased was my brother. I am now brother to the lord of this land and guardian of the sister and the youngest Sun…"_

The man drifted and I finally put the pieces together. I had heard tales of the man before me. One of the most handsome men in this land that often brought unwanted fantasies to married women who saw him. If only they could see him now, sweating and shaking, wrapped in tatters.

So sat before me a man of the highest degree, who accomplished and experienced more in his short time on this earth than most god-warriors did in their endless lifetime. The guardian of the Sun family stood before me, keening in agony like a wounded dog.

"_It is Lord Zhou Yu then,"_ I answered his riddle, stifling my awe and surprise, "_I am humbled to have you here."_

The handsome man tilted his black head back, eyes searing into mine own. His eyes were not brown and I distinctly remember thinking I had never seen such eyes before. They were a bronze-gold, shining brilliantly in the light of my meager fire that lay crackling in the far corner of my living room. I had often thought they were strangely cold despite their brilliance, but I knew that was due to weariness. Experiencing more hardships that no man his age should have to suffer through.

It was possible that I saw many of the men in my homeland in him, ragged after trying to save their families from western invaders.

"_You should not be humbled by what remains of me,"_ Zhou Yu gasped, his whisper like a flutter of a flame.

I felt my forehead crease as I took him in with scrutiny.

"_Are you ill?"_ I asked, "_Should I call a doctor or give you some food?"_

He shook his head again, "_I told you. Will you not hear me? Please I must say this to someone before I…I…"_

"_Why do you not tell of your struggle at home? Your comrades will understand that you are but human. Or yet, lie in your bed, amongst the warmth of your sheets with your wife and tell her, as sure as she would have an open ear…"_

"_No!"_ his desperate voice took on a deep roar from deep within his chest. He fell back, breathing heavily as he tried to calm him down. He wept silently, no tears shed, but by the bearing of his teeth I could tell he was in agony.

"_I haven't slept or eaten in weeks. I cannot stand for more than a moment. I sweat and feel like dying…"_ he withdrew and inhaled. _"I can no longer control feelings or urges. That is why I cannot talk to friends and comrades. They think me insane now. I insulted a warrior of greater prestige and age than my own. I have lost my temper and spoke with malice to a friend. My wife no doubt fears me after I lost control of myself and said and did terrible things to her."_

I swallowed and could not hide my surprise, "_My heavens! What has you in such a state?"_

"_Visions. Constant dreams that plague every waking moment," _Zhou Yu replied, "_They are the cause of my short temper and unrestraint. I can no longer find the use to trying to discern my visions from reality. I hope they are not visions of what is yet to come."_

I stroked my beard, noticing the man's gaze towards the fire in the corner. It was intent and distant, almost as if he were listening to the flames. They were calling him and he was, in my opinion, seeing his demons within those flames.

"_What visions do you see?"_

"_Fire…"_ he breathed eyes still on the object of his inherent desire, "_Striped beasts prowling every shadow. It started with dreams."_

"_What of your dreams?"_

"_I was amongst flames. They were caressing my skin like a dangerous lover. I saw a sea and water, but the flames did not shirk away. I could hear cries of men, howls of their agony, the boiling of their skin…"_

He paused and gave a short sob, "_…and I didn't care…I had no remorse for those the fire tortured. I was passive when tigers sprang from those flames and devoured those figures. I still didn't care. I wasn't appalled. I didn't cringe. I knew I wasn't harming my allies, but an enemy. A kingdom or a warlord's men. Yet still, I usually feel some sorrow at the lives lost. But now I didn't care."_

Zhou Yu faced me and my spine quaked. His eyes, normally cold and filled with the tears of his condition, were now solid, flaming like a thousand suns. I saw before me a man capable of bringing the entirety of all the combined armies of this land to its knees. This fair and docile looking man, I could tell, had that tiger inside, crouching, begging to spring out and bear his fangs.

"_I get the feeling that someone will seek to take what my brothers have attained away and I will fight at them with the very embers that are now boiling in my blood. It is like my body is preparing for a fight that will not come."_

I said nothing and thought nothing. I just observed. His bones and sinew were pressed against the muscle under his skin. He was tense and rigid; a rope that was about to snap.

"_I crave no war, O noble man,"_ he said to me, _"I wish for peace for my land, my home, my brothers, my family. Is it wrong to desire such a thing? Is that why the gods have plagued me with these visions?"_

I did not respond right away, and my overbearing gaze seemed to slowly crumble him before me. I had no right to tell him what the gods had in store for him. They had been generous by giving him a loving home, friends and a wife, and yet, foolish and deranged is he, he let it all slowly slip through his fingers.

"_I shall not pass my judgment upon you or pass any deity's judgment. The only one who has brought your soul into this wretched vice is yourself. You are passing on your own judgment."_

He heaved a sigh, shoulders sinking, eyes still on me, pleading and worried.

"_You are indeed wise. I was correct in seeking you out,"_ he praised me and it seemed for a moment that the unmanageable weight of his prophetic visions were slowly rising from his shoulders. _"I know I have asked for an open ear, but please, as your humble guest, I would ask your advice. How do I rid these dreams and visions? I am desperate. I must return to the palace of my brothers with my mind as it was without the snarling beasts and scalding heat."_

I smirked under my beard. This young man presumes too much of me. Or he presumes that at my age that I had experienced such horrors. I had not…yet.

"_These are just trifling wares," _I say to him, "_I cannot prescribe a cure, since your confession to me seems to have alleviated your struggle. As the days go by, do not think of what might happen or will happen. Your thinking should be on the now, experiencing these sunny days. Save your prophetic worries for strategies."_

Zhou Yu did not seem entirely satisfied with my words, but he took it to heart, and he, being a respectful man did not want to keep me up late with his woes. He stood and bowed, as is the manner of these people.

"_I have kept you from your comfort…and your fire. I cannot bother you more. You have done as I asked and I will forever be grateful. By allowing me into your warm home, you gave me solace from my traitorous mind. For this I thank you."_

He shakily stood on his feet, seeming taller and more sure of himself than when he entered. I left the comfort of my chair and followed him to my door. I had stopped him. He turned his seemingly inhuman eyes upon me.

"_Before you leave my abode, I would advise you to let your brothers help you. There is no need to take the weight you dead brother left solely on your shoulders. If they be truly your friends, then they would be happy to lift the burden."_

I dared not tell him my interpretation of his prophetic visions, for fear they would come true and it would unease his poor soul even more.

"_I see. Is this your advice?"_

"_It is as much I can give. Go home, good man. Drink with your friends and brothers, make love to your wife, and enjoy what the heavens have brought you. Let all the haunting thoughts fly away into the sky, as like embers drifting into the wind."_

His jaw muscle quivered and I noticed, his hard features relaxed, and he gave me nod.

Yet, as he left my home and drifted into the shadows, like a lonely, troubled spirit, I could not ignore the horrors of my thoughts of this man…or what he would do.

I had a feeling, as I continued my travels that the gods had sent him to me for a reason.

* * *

><p>Mehman is Persian for "Guest".<p> 


End file.
